1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved connector which has both the ability to prevent the unexpected movement of a retainer into the fully engaged position and the ability to detect whether the retainer is partially or fully engaged.
2. Background Information
It has been known to have a connector equipped with a retainer that prevents the release of a terminal that has been inserted into a connector housing. The known connector prevents the release of the terminal in the disengagement direction after the terminal is compressed to full engagement from the partially inserted position.
In the known connector, the retainer, which extends above the connector housing, is partially assembled with the connector in a partially engaged position before being transported to the place of assembly. This known connector is disadvantageous because, while in this partially engaged position, it is possible to accidently compress the retainer into the fully engaged position during transport to the place of assembly. For this reason, the retainer and housing connector are often transported to the place of assembly without being partially assembled.
The known connector is designed to easily detect whether the retainer is in the fully engaged or partially engaged position. The known connector is equipped with a retainer that can be stored in the recess of the frame or opposed member. When the retainer is in the temporarily engaged position, the retainer extends from the outside face of the connector. This extension causes the retainer to interfere with the open edge of the connector and, thus, prevents full engagement. When the retainer is moved to the fully engaged position, the retainer is designed to become positioned in the same plane as or recessed in the outside face of the connector. Thus, the position of the retainer facilitates detecting whether the retainer is fully or partially engaged.
As described above, when the connector is designed such that the retainer extends from the outer face of the connector's housing, the retainer can be accidently engaged. Conversely, when the connector is designed such that the retainer does not extend from the outer face of the connector's housing, it is not possible to detect whether the retainer is fully engaged.
Thus, present technology does not provide for a connector that both prevents the unexpected movement of the retainer to the fully engaged position coupled with a function for detecting whether the retainer is temporarily or fully engaged.